Such a compound planetary gear unit is described by Johannes Loomann in Zahnradgetriebe [Toothed Gear Drive], third edition published by Springer Verlag, 1995 (ISBN 3-540-60336-0), page 117 with Figure 3.69-j in conjunction with page 118.